As the molding material for package, package materials are known that are obtained by placing a metal foil layer, which is a barrier layer between an outer layer comprising a heat-resistant resin and an inner layer comprising a thermoplastic resin, and integrally laminating them (see Patent Documents 1 to 5).
In a package material described in Patent Document 2 and 3, the outer layer is subjected to a matting treatment or a matte-coating layer is provided on the outer layer to improve formability and durability. They also describe that an appearance quality of the package material is improved and the adhesion between the package materials is prevented to make the handling easier by the formation of the matte-coating layer.
Patent Document 4 describes that the matte-coating layer exhibits a delustering effect and decreases defective formation in a forming step, a sliding property can be controlled by controlling the amount of a lubricant added, and the delustering effect can be controlled by controlling the particle size and the addition amount of a matting agent.
Patent Document 5 describes that an epoxy resin is used for the matte-coating layer to prevent whitening of a base material layer and occurrence of poor appearance due to resin cracks during the formation.
The matte-coating layer comprises a resin composition in which solid fine particles are dispersed in a resin, and the resin may include an acrylic resin, a urethane resin, an alkyd resin, a fluorine-containing resin, and the like, and the solid fine particles may include silica, kaolin, and the like.